Seat adjuster slides have a floor channel (sometimes referred to as a lower rail or lower channel) connected to the vehicle floor. Slidably mounted on top of the floor channel is a seat channel (sometimes referred to as a top or upper channel). To increase passenger comfort, the current trend is to allow the seat channel to have a greater adjustment range with respect to the floor channel. As the seat channel moves a greater extent with respect to the floor channel, more and more of the floor channel is exposed. To cover the floor channel, various arrangements have been made. Examples of such arrangements can be found in a review of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,329 and 5,209,447.